


Vengeance At It's (Bitter) Sweetest

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM BEGGING SOMEONE. Take this story. Fix it. I've given up completely. </p><p>*ahem* </p><p>Okai, story summary now.</p><p>I would narrow it down to myself, but in truth, everyone has been worried about Brendon since the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay for you to hate me now.
> 
> SO yeah, major character death, angst, depression, suicidal attempts, insomnia drug use/ reference 
> 
> All chapters are short. In my journal (rough drafts) they take up about a page and I have a small journal. Bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhh first chapter, I'm lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's POV
> 
> I'm lame, once again. Hate me now.
> 
> Chapter titles are all Panic! songs.

I would narrow it down to myself, but in truth, everyone has been worried about Brendon since the funeral. He's just been  _off_ since then. He and Ryan had decided to come forward with their engagement the night before Ryan died. He just didn't take the death too well. And he seems so edgy, so ready to kill someone.  _Like I blame him._

Brendon came home to find his fiance asleep on his stomach, still in his pajamas.  _Lazy boy,_ he though to himself. "Wake up, baby." he whispered into Ryan's ear, wrapping his arms around his lover. His fingers came away wet, but it was too dark to determine the origin of the substance. He flipped Ryan over and clapped twice to bring up the lights. "Brendon?" he heard Ryan say. "Yes, angel?" Ryan coughed suddenly, blood pouring from his mouth. "What the- Oh. " Brendon cut off, noticing the red paint on his lover's shirt. Only it wasn't paint. He screamed as he picked up the phone.

"911. What is your emergency?" Brendon's voice was so edgy and panicked, he couldn't be understood. "Sir, calm down so we can help." The dispatcher sounded just as panicked as he did. "Okay. My boyfriend's been stabbed. He's bleeding. Bad." The dispatcher further instructed him on what to do until the ambulance arrived. When the sirens were no less than a few seconds away, the pieces finally clicked and then Brendon passed out at the sight of the blood.

 


	2. Northern Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters are Panic! song titles, not necessarily relevant to the chapter.

When Brendon woke again, he was in a hospital bed. He frantically pushed the nurse button. "Oh, good. You're awake. You hit your head pretty hard, Mr. Ross." Brendon giggled awkwardly. "Sorry. I'm Brendon Urie. Ryan Ross is my boyfriend." Then she cursed. "Right. Wrong chart. At least I have the injuries straight." That got her a blank look. "I don't know if you find that funny, but it damn well better not be a joke. My boyfriend was  _dying_  when I got to him." She shook her head in apology. "How's Ryan?" Brendon asked, clearly not concerned with his own condition. "In surgery. Mr. Urie, we're doing the best we can. If there's anything we can do to help you or calm you, let me know." Brendon's response came fast, as he was holding back tears. "Get me a phone."

It didn't take long for his request to be granted. He dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart.

                                            ✷ ✷ ✷

My phone buzzed on the table next to our couch. Patrick broke our kiss with a frown. Looking annoyed, he answered the call. "WHAT do you need at nearly midnight, Brendon Boyd Urie?!" The tension in Trick's face faded, replaced by a look of pure agony. "Is he okay?" A short pause and the tears filling my husband's eyes told me otherwise. "What room are you in?" The Trick nodded, hung up and took my hand. "Get in the car." Patrick whispered to me, crying freely. 

At the hospital, Brendon filled us in on the situation. He had no idea who did it, only that he was going to kill whoever did it. The serious look on his face said he wasn't kidding. "Geez, Bren, that's  _murder._  Prison time. Then I'll kill  _you._ " Trick said. Brendon didn't take it as a joke. He slammed his plastic knife into the hospital steak. "Easy there, Bden. We're just trying to help. Please don't stab my husband."

The nurse looked at us hatefully. I casually stuck a finger up at her. "Peter." Patrick hissed against my neck. "Visiting hours are over now." she told us. I knew  _damn well_  that they weren't, but I didn't wanna be forcefully removed from the hospital. 

"Bye, Urie." I leaned over and hugged him and allowed him to plant a soft kiss to my cheek. Normally, Patrick is the only person that could do that and we'd been dating almost a year before I allowed that. But Brendon didn't need my assy-ness right now.


	3. Camisado

"I'm supposed to tell you Mr.Ross is awake and wishes to speak with you." The melancholy tone of the ginger nurse made Brendon madder than it should've. In fact, it straight- up pissed him off.  _My angel is alive_ he texted to everyone in his contacts. Thanks in order to whoever invented the  _'all contacts'_  button.

Ryan's face lit up upon seeing Brendon. "Baby?" he asked, as if in shock. "Yes, angel, it's me." He hugged his boyfriend and then hearing him winced, jumped. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." he whispered. "I forgot." 

I came over, roughly an hour later, glad Ryan was alive. "Heyo, RyRo." Ryan's only reply was a smile at the old nickname, but that was enough for me. "They haven't found anything out yet." Brendon informed me. He crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Ryan. "Who did this to you, angel?" he whispered into the other man's neck. "D-d-d-da." 

The heart monitor beeping dipped dangerously low. "NURSE!" Brendon and I screamed at the same time. I ran down the hall for someone. Brendon was desperately shaking Ryan, trying to help him.

When I got back into the room, Brendon was gripping Ryan's hand, his knuckles ghostly white. His face was obscured by his lover's neck, but it was obvious he was crying. The line showing his pulse was completely straight and unmoving, as were the rest of them. "HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Brendon screamed as I tapped his shoulder. "And I didn't even find out who did it. All I have to go by is... It may not even be part of a name. All I have is 'Da'." 

I had to pry Brendon away and we got some extremely curious looks as I half- dragged, half- carried his screaming form from the hospital. In my car, he pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels I had hidden under the passenger seat and took a long drag of it. "That's it, buddy. Drink it all if you need to." I told him.

I tried to get the key into my door, but that was difficult, supporting a crying and now drunk Brendon. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I yelled, hoping Patrick was home. He was. I heard him stumble, and probably fall on the stairs before unlocking the door. "Shit. Did I wake you up, baby?" He nodded sleepily. "Good, help me get Bden in here." 

Inside, I explained everything to Patrick. And then both of them were crying. It's not that I wasn't upset, I was just accustomed to death.

But I was with Bren on one thing. 

That assfuck who killed Ryan would pay.


	4. Writing Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Patrick and Brendon team up with Dallon to try and find the killer.
> 
> Spencer is number one suspect, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is part of I Write Sins.
> 
> Smut scene. Even though in bleak times, our characters (especially the married ones) have their needs.
> 
> In his grief, Brendon makes a HUGE mistake. (No spoilers for you, just read)

"Dallon should be here in a few." I told Brendon. "I really don't want to see anyone else in the band." I shook my head. "Spencer's not coming." He perked up a little. "Good. I don't mind Dallon, but I will kill Spencer." He thought for a few seconds. "Ya know, Spenc always did seem pretty jealous of Ryan and I." I mentally added Spencer as suspect number one. 

Dallon knocked softly in the same rhythm he always did, three quick, short, light raps. "IT'S OPEN." Patrick and I yelled at the same time. Dallon came inside, with Spencer in tow. Brendon turned as white as a ghost. "YOU!" he spat at his ex- bandmate. "The hell is your problem, Urie?" he asked. "It's you, asshole. You... You killed him, didn't you?" Spencer looked shocked. "What the fuck are you- OH. Ryan. I didn't kill him. I swear to you. I wouldn't ever kill him. There was a time I thought I was in love with him."

"I think we're gonna jet before this turns into the cat fight just waiting to happen." Dallon stated, dragging Spencer out behind him. "Goodbye." they both called. 

"Hey, Brendon, it's probably gonna be hard for you, but we need to go back to your house and get some stuff. We'll drop you off and come back in a few hours. Ashlee will go with you to make sure you don't do anything dumb." Patrick told him. By the tone of Patrick's voice, soft but serious, even the dumbest person knew better than to argue with him. He just nodded and followed Ashlee and Hemmingway out to her car. 

After I was sure they were gone, I walked into the kitchen to join Patrick. I smelled something I hadn't had in a while.  _Waffles._ I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist and kissed his neck. "Mmmm. Waffles. Thanks, baby." I whispered into his ear. He turned in my grip and pulled me in for a kiss. We'd had so little time for this, dealing with Brendon and not wanting to even look at each other for fear of upsetting him. Neither of us wanted to pull away.

But Patrick did anyway. I whined softly. His swollen, red, wet lips had turned me on more than I'd meant for them to. "Bed." he whispered softly, and then darted for the stairs. I took the shortcut, beating him there and then swooped him into my arms, bride style to carry him to our room.

As soon as I shut and locked our door, he was naked. That sight will never get old to me. I smiled at him, drinking in the glory of his exposed body. His cheeks pinked when he noticed he was being observed. "You too." he instructed. "Bossy." I snickered, sliding out of my jeans. 

"You have no idea how much I've needed this." he and I stated simultaneously, causing both of us to giggle like twelve year old girls. He slid to his knees and took my length into his mouth. I moaned loudly, thankful we were alone. "Baby, I can't hold back." I told him. He pulled off. I whined once again, at the loss of contact. "Well. We don't tour for two more months. Go ahead." He slid his mouth, hot and wet, back over my head. My hands flew out and tangled in his strawberry blonde hair. 

He pushed my hips farther against the wall. I thrusted hard against him, fucking his mouth. "God, Trick. I'm so close." 

He smiled and hummed around my dick, using my weakness against me. Then I could hear the opening lines to ' _Victoria'_ playing on my phone. Patrick pulled off and jumped for it, answering. "Yeah. Um. WOW. Okay. Be there soon." He looked at me after hanging up. "Ummm. We have to go get Brendon. He just tried to have sex with Ashlee."


	5. Nine In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's ready to kill Brendon.
> 
> One step closer to a solution.

“Brendon, what the fuck where you thinking? He looked up me with a kicked puppy expression. Both mine and Patrick’s weakness. I use it on my husband all the time. “I don’t know… I was just… Lonely…. And she was right there. And I miss Ryan.” He collapsed against the sofa and my leg, sobbing. “Hey, hey, buddy. It’s okay.” Patrick called softly from across the room. “There’s just this big… fucking hole where Ryan was. And I don’t want to see Spencer, or Dallon, or Jon. It’d just be too much. I thought about getting back with Dallon… but I think it’s too soon.” 

Patrick was nodding most of his way through the conversation when he caught something that interested him. “Wait a minute. Get back with Dallon?” Brendon nodded. “Yeah. We all hooked up with each other at one point. It just worked out for Ryan and I.” I didn’t like this. “Trick, baby? Watch him. I gotta go do something.”   
✷ ✷ ✷

It didn’t take very long to convince Travie and Gabe to meet me. “Heyo, Petey.” Gabe yelled, running across the mall to jump into my arms, wrapping them and his legs around me. “Gabe quit molesting the guy.” Gabe giggled and jumped down. “Hey, Trav.” Gabe was jumping up and down beside me, like a squirrel on crack. “Gabe, sit down. Travis, if you give this fuck coffee anymore, I’m gonna kill you.” Travie kinda laughed and shifted his sleeves a little. “Starbucks?” he asked. That was where we’d met anytime something was up since fifth grade. “Yeah.”

“So. Peter, what’s up?” Gabe asked. I flicked his nose. “I wanted to talk to Travie. Just because he brought his boy toy don’t mean a thing.” Travis practically shot his mocha through his nose laughing so hard. “But anyway, I’m sure you know that Ryan died. And before he died, we got a hint of who might’ve killed him. He said part of a name, “Da” before he died. And later Brendon mentioned that before he was with Ryan, him and Dallon hooked up a few times. And Spencer just looks way too damn fishy. I think they teamed up to get rid of Ryan.” Travis considered it. “Honestly, I wouldn’t really put it past Spencer, he seems like the type. But Dallon? We are talking about Dallon Weekes, right? He wouldn’t hurt a fly if he could help it.” I finished off my venti white chocolate mocha and sent Gabe after a trash can. “I get your point, but jealousy makes people do some crazy shit. He could’ve developed feelings for Bden. It’s not like it’s all that hard to do. And if they were fucking on the regular, I could see Dallon’s end of it. And we all know that Dal gets possessive. Ah shit, I gotta go.” I’d accidentally left my husband with an upset mess that just tried to kiss my ex- wife for three hours.

 

✷ ✷ ✷  
Spencer looked at Dallon with a judgmental look on his face. “We almost got caught, asshole.” He picked up the nearest item, probably an ashtray, and chucked it at his bandmate. “Ryan wasn’t able to tell them.” Spencer rolled his eyes. “Why’d you kill him anyways, Dallon? He was our friend.” The darkness in Dallon’s eyes showed that Spencer really hit a nerve. “First off, asshat. He pretty much took over the band. Too power hungry. And second, he stole Brendon from me. I really loved Brendon and then Ryan decided to show his interests.”

Spencer looked up from his nachos. They’d sat there so long they’d gone soggy. “That’s not a reason to kill, man.” Dallon looked angrier than before. That was a mistake. He looked at Spenc. “Never. Ever. Say that again. Don’t fucking cross me, Smith.” His hand darted out faster than Spencer could’ve imagined, the back of it hitting him square in the jaw.

But he’d get his revenge. After all this shit was done, he’d avenge Ryan and make sure that Dallon got imprisoned.


	6. Nine In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete isn’t sure how much more of Brendon’s shenanigans he can take. Pete’s POV, as always.

My phone rang, scaring a sleeping Patrick. _Sorry baby_ I mouthed, picking up the call. “Ash, what’s up?!” It wasn’t often that I got a call from my ex- wife during her weeks with Bronx unless it was an emergency. “Yeah. I can watch him. No problem. Jess have another fashion thing in LA?” Ashlee also often called to ask me and Patrick to babysit while she and Jessica went out. We didn’t mind. Patrick’s in love with the little guy. “Bronx is coming?!” Patrick asked, jumping with enthusiasm. I nodded and giggles softly. I do some crazy things because of him. Giggling. Like a twelve year old. “Be there in five minutes.” I told Ashlee and hung up on her. 

 

“So, what all did she say?” my husband asked, his happiness starting to resemble that of a golden retriever puppy. “Well. She’s still upset with B-den, but not as much. Her boyfriend is taking her to some thing of Jess’s.” Patrick snuggled against me and muted the tv. “Yeah, yeah. When’s my buddy coming?” I smiled. “Soon Patrick. But I’ve gotta go. Beat my high score or something.” I tossed him the remote to our Wii system and walked out of the door. “Love you.” he and I said simultaneously.

 

I met Ashlee at her house, about ten minutes later than I planned. Trick wanted me to get my son, but wouldn't let me leave until I'd kissed him and promised to be careful. He unbuckled the car seat and re-buckled it, showing me how, even though I already knew. 

 

"Daaaaaaddy!!!" Bronx yelled and jumped into my arms. "Oof. Hey, buddy. Where's Mommy?" Ashlee walked through the front door to meet us on the porch. _God, she looks goooood_ I thought to myself. "Mommy's pretty."Bronx whispered against my cheek, echoing my thoughts."Yes she is." Ash smiled. "I am what?" Bronx replied to her, despite my efforts to stop him. "PRETTY!" he yelled. "Really, Bronx?" My son just nodded, wearing the same smug grin I often do.

 

As I was chatting with my ex, my husband and Brendon were at home alone.

 

Patrick had been working on his song, _Spotlight (New Regrets),_ on Garage Band. The CD was set to be released in two weeks and three songs were still unfinished. But Brendon woke up, begging to play X-Box, so Patrick obliged. An hour later, the game was finished and both of the boys were hungry.

 

"Want anything?" Patrick yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah." Brendon called. "What?" Brendon sauntered into the kitchen with a slightly scared look on his face. He made it to the refrigerator to stand next to Patrick. "This." He leaned in towards Patrick and kissed him, trapping the other man between himself and the counter. "Stop." Patrick yelled. "Come on, Trick. You know you like it. And Pete doesn't have to know." He leaned in a kissed Patrick again. 

 

Patrick struggled and squirmed under Brendon's kiss. The boy was skin and bones, but he was strong. Then a large, calloused pair of hands wrapped around Brendon and pulled him away. "Brendon, Brendon, Brendon. What were you thinking?" I slung Brendon against the wall and punched him, in the face. Once, twice, three times. I lost count.

 

Patrick's whimpering was what snapped me out of it. I took two strides across the room to reach him. He cowered in the corner. "D-don't hit me." he pleaded. "Oh baby... When have I ever hit you? I love you, Trick. I know it wasn't your fault. B-den's off his rocker." I cradled my husband's face in my hands, regretting punching Brendon.

 

"Let's all talk this out." I said, pulling both Patrick and Brendon up from the floor. Letting Patrick go, I pulled Brendon into a hug. "I'm sorry, man." He sighed loudly. "Don't be. I deserved it." 

 

We all sat around the table, Hemmy at my feet and Bronx next to him playing with his ears. "So. Brendon. We realize that you're upset over Ryan. But it's not right for you to go after everyone you possibly can. Lay off of it. Especially when they're married." Brendon nodded in response to my statement. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry Patrick.

 

 


End file.
